The Last Time
by GoddessOfTheCarries
Summary: They weren't always rivals. They were the best of friends, until one single act of betrayal tore them apart. As unforeseen events occur, they realize that this may be the last time they'll even have a chance to find back their lost friendship. The two yordles will have to understand that nothing lasts forever. AU, contains profanity.


**Hey everyone it's Frosty here, with a new short series that randomly popped in my mind!**

 **Which means, Soulbounded will be going on a short hiatus again... sorry.**

 **This will be a relatively short series, around 5 chapters maybe, 10 at most if it ever comes to that. It'll focus around on Teemo and Rumble's backstory, which is more of my headcanon here. I don't strictly follow the lore, but since they didn't mention much about their relationship either... I'll just write what I thought of.**

 **Now, this is a particularly sad series (as you would probably expect from me) so be prepared to cry. XD**

 **Also if you hate Teeto, do not read this.**

 **Alright, go ahead and enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Why Is It Like That?**

 _They said friendship transcends all barriers.  
_

 _They said people who are as different as night and day could be the best of friends._

 _They said the best friendships happens in the most unlikely ways._

 _That is the case of two yordles that were never destined to meet._

 _One had light orange fur with crystal blue eyes, who worked as a Scout Of The Mothership in Bandle City. Another one was a blue yordle with topaz eyes, known for his skill and knowledge about mechanics._

 _One of them wanted nothing more than to become famous - a hero to his hometown that will always be a crowd favorite. Another one simply desired nothing more than a life where he had someone to love and cherish, and stay happily without drawing too much attention on himself._

 _BThey were friends._

 _They were the best of friends. Inseparable, even._

 _It was never supposed to get complicated._

 _How they manage to get along, however, was a miracle in itself._

 _And how they met was just through a simple deed... or two._

* * *

 _"He did it! Miss, I saw him do it! You guys saw it too, right!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _The chanting of the few mean-spirited yordles were almost deafening to Rumble's ears. He tried to ignore them as best as he can, but sometimes his efforts were just futile. He knew there was no point in arguing at all, the teacher wasn't going to believe him anyways. It was a three to one. It wasn't that his other classmates were as mean as them to ignore this situation... but no one simply messed with these three._

 _"Rumble?" His teacher asked slowly. "Did you do this?"_

 _He simply stared at the broken glass on the floor without answering. He felt like his hopes were no less shattered than the window was._

 _"Well then, I suppose -"_

 _"Wait, Miss!"_

 _A new voice chimed in from behind, snapping Rumble out of his trance. A new male yordle, with light orange fur and blue eyes came up to them. He had an affirmative look as he pointed at the largest of the bullies. "Miss, I saw him do it."_

 _The bullies were so shocked at this tiny yordle's bravery that they didn't have the nerve to respond for a moment as the teacher's questioning gaze flickered over to them._

 _"Class, did any of you see this? Who actually did it?"_

 _Everyone pointed at the male yordle in the lead. Rumble lifted his head to look at the yordle who stood up for him, who gave him a small smile in return._

 _"Well, this must be embarrassing for you..." She looked sternly at the three bullies, who were now red-faced and had their ears drooped. "I suppose I have to call your parents to talk about such attitude. Breaking a window is one thing, but trying to frame someone else for the mistake you've made is another. Now go back to your seats."_

 _Rumble's attention weren't focused on the lesson after that. Instead, he found his gaze following the yordle who had saved him from otherwise, rather major trouble._

 _He was certainly a more friendly one. All his life, Rumble had been the small one, the one that always got picked on by the larger, meaner yordles that thrived in the same school. He had chosen isolation over friendship, but he didn't know what long periods of being alone did to a yordle. It was a vicious cycle - the more he kept himself away, the more distant he would grow over time, potentially growing insane in the worst case scenario._

 _However, maybe he could end this life by talking to someone. It was certainly a change, as no one had ever stood up for him before. No one had ever said a good thing about him or even just have a remarkably nice comment towards him. In others' eyes, he was either no one or someone who can be called weak, small, useless, terrible... never anything better than that._

 _Yet, this yordle that he had never really gotten to know had helped him when he needed it._

 _He didn't expect to encounter him again in the opposite situation of what he was in just now._

 _As the class ended, he was about to exit the school before a loud noise caught his attention. Turning around a corner, he found the yordle that had helped him earlier was now cornered by the exact same bullies in class._

 _"Let me see that," one of the smaller bullies said roughly, snatching the paper out of the yordle's hands. "What is this? Your dreams and hopes?" He laughed as he dropped the paper and crushed it under his foot. The large one, presumed to be the leader of the trio, snickered. "A scout? Protecting the city? You don't need all that bull crap. You can't even defend yourself!"  
_

 _The innocent yordle was looking away, his eyes starting to grow wet. Rumble could see he was trying to stay strong, despite that, but failing, without a doubt._

 _"We should teach him something for getting into our way like that." The last yordle said, clenching his fists. "No one messes with us... without getting their share of pain."_

 _"It is only a matter of time before we get to the others," the first one said again. "For now, let's show him what it's like to cause trouble for the wrong yordle."_

 _But before they could do anything else, Rumble had already stepped in their way._

 _"Step away, you cowardly lizards," he spat. "Cowards choose victims, not equals. Now you all can go back home and get your fat asses out of my way."_

 _"Now, now, now, if it isn't for the runt again," the leader said in a menacing tone, but he wasn't shaken in the slightest. "You'll soon feel the torture as well if you don't immediately get out of our way."_

 _"It is_ my _way, not yours. And..." An idea struck his mind. "You wouldn't want to be caught red-handed this time, would you?"_

 _"It doesn't matter anyway. This stupid little midget had already spilled it, there's no stopping our teacher. I still need my revenge, so get the fuck out."_

 _"Go eat worms," he retorted. "I heard her calling someone's parents right back there, so I wouldn't be surprised if they show up at the door at any time."_

 _That seemed to affect the bullies a bit, as they switched glances among each other before backing off a little, whispering among themselves. A distraction. Perfect. He signaled to the yordle, who understood him immediately, before they both ran away and got to safety. When they stopped running, the bullies had completely lost them. Damn these stupid cowardly fools, Rumble thought._

 _"Thanks... for helping me." The small yordle spoke up in a small voice. Rumble managed to smile softly. "Hey, you saved me back there, so we're even. What's your name, anyways?"_

 _"Teemo. My name is Teemo. You are...?"_

 _"Rumble. I'm no one special, really." He laughed. "I just simply thought it was stupid for those dumb animals to pick on the rest of us innocent students that did nothing to them." The yordle still looked sad._

 _"You're... you're so brave, Rumble. How you faced off with them. I'm... I'm just a weak and useless coward. I can't even stand up for myself..."_

 _"But you stood up for me. You are kind, Teemo, and that makes you different from those cowards. Bullies are always cowards at hearts. If they are more courageous than a bunch of chickens, they wouldn't take pleasure in tormenting others."_

 _"Still... I'm terribly useless. I keep thinking I'm something more, but in reality, I'm not. I just want to be more than what I am now... but I always fail. I dream of being a Scout Of The Mothership... but I'm not sure if I could even complete my goal anymore."_

 _"Are you kidding me? That's a great ambition to have! I would go for it, if I were you!"_

 _"But how could someone as weak and useless as me become something like that?_

 _"Teemo. A scout is meant to protect Bandle City, right?" He smiled encouragingly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You have shown that you know how to stand up for the right side. You know who you're supposed to protect. Someone having a heart as pure and kind as yours fit the job perfectly. And I'm sure you'll succeed no matter what."_

 _"... Really? You believe in me...?"_

 _"Of course! You're the only nice yordle that I've ever met, Teemo... and I don't want to be alone again."_

 _"And you're the only one that had ever talked to me about my dreams without teasing or discouraging me, Rumble. I'm... I'm glad to have a friend like you."_

 _He didn't know why did he trust Teemo, why did he feel so hopeful about him. They barely knew each other, and they had totally different goals: Teemo wanted to be known, to be a protector of their hometown, while Rumble wanted a life with friends, family and warmth... a life where there wouldn't be mindless worms like those three bullies and simply just love and care._

 _However, something in him had changed that day. It was almost like an ancient instinct, that told him that this yordle was going to end his lonely life forever, and will be the cause of an even greater future for him._

 _So, he replied Teemo happily: "I'm glad to have you as a friend too, Teemo."_

* * *

 _The television was the only sound that was present in the small living room of his house. Rumble sighed as he switched to the channel where he knew the live interview was going to occur. Sometimes, he asked himself why was he still watching this, why had he agreed to watch this at the first place._

 _Lately, his friend hadn't been giving a lot of attention to him. In fact, ever since he joined the League Of Legends, he had been more caught up in his own activities. Rumble was a champion too, but Teemo was certainly receiving most of the spotlight, which was all he ever wanted. It wasn't that he was jealous - he never wanted to be noticed anyways - but he didn't like his friend ignoring him because of his newfound fame._

 _On the good side, Rumble had settled down with his life as well. He had found his love - a female yordle named Tristana, who was also a fellow League champion and part of the Bandle Gunners. There were rumors about how Teemo was in a relationship with Tristana instead, but even she herself had admitted that she fell in love with Rumble, and they were now officially a couple. Teemo didn't seem to mind either, as he claimed to have no romantic interest in the purple yordle, and only sees her as a close friend._

 _Today, Teemo was going to be interviewed by the Institute Of War for his victory at the match between Ionia and Bilgewater. He had mostly decided the whole game - even Rumble admitted it was pretty impressive - and everyone in the League is cheering for him, particularly the Ionian champions who won._

 _"And so, today we have a very special guest making an appearance here on this show! We all know the yordle who is part of the Scouts Of The Mothership, who uses his superior combat skills to defeat foes ten times his size, defended his hometown from countless enemies, and, most importantly, decided a major competition recently?" A crowd gathering behind the announcer roared loudly. Rumble could hear them cheering on Teemo's name, and some of them were already hysterical._

 _"So, without further ado, we welcome our guest tonight - Teemo, The Swift Scout!" The camera then turned to focus on Teemo, standing in front of a madly cheering crowd formed by champions and summoners alike. He looked slightly awkward to be standing in front of a camera directly recording his actions, but otherwise, he retained his usual smile and friendly demeanor._

 _"Hi everyone, it's Captain Teemo here! I know you all probably have heard of my recent victory with the Ionians in the battle against Bilgewater. It was a pretty intense fight, indeed!" Rumble rolled his eyes. Teemo had basically crushed the lane for most of the game, and almost single handedly taken over the game._

 _"We were impressed with how hard you were stomping in that game, Swift Scout! Tell us a little more about yourself!"_

Whatever you do, don't say anything about me. _It was a silent agreement they had made throughout the years: Rumble wanted to keep his life quiet and mostly unknown, for he still remained the sort of jobless yordle in Bandle now, and seriously, he just didn't like anyone getting involved in his love life, especially when it had always been his goal to fall in love without anyone noticing... well, except for Teemo, maybe._

 _"Well... I had always dreamed to be a scout like how I am today, ever since I was little. But pursuing this dream was of course, not easy. It was often extremely stressful and required a lot of my effort - not to mention the training sessions that I had to go through. But perhaps the hardest part of it all - was how I had to live with everyone around me constantly judging me. Underestimating me. Saying that my dreams are all unreal and stupid. It felt like everyone wanted to discourage me, and at a few points in life, I almost gave up."_

 _...No, this couldn't be happening._

 _"But then, I wouldn't have made it here without some help. I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for someone. My friend. My best friend. I went through the hardest of times only with his help, and if it wasn't for him... I wouldn't be the champion you all are seeing nowadays."_

 _No. Not like this. Teemo couldn't -_ wouldn't - _betray him like that. Their friendship was even mostly a secret nowadays - they could probably be seen talking to each other, but certainly no one would know about how close they actually were, how precious the relationship was to both of them._

 _"Who is this friend you're talking about, Teemo? I'm pretty sure, the crowd would like to know the answer right here and then." The almost deafening chants from the crowd proved the announcer correct._

 _"I don't know about that... I promised not to say too much." Rumble could hear several boos and disappointed sounds from the crowd, but in his own heart, he felt a surge of relief. Good old Teems. He knew his best friend wouldn't go that far._

 _"Come on, Swift Scout! We are all dying to know what you're thinking!"_

 _"YEAH!" A loud roar came from the crowd, startling the blue yordle on the sofa, nearly sending him jumping out of his skin._

 _"Well... I suppose if you all just hear it once... it should be fine." The statement was like a slap to the face for Rumble. He jumped into a sitting position, his eyes glued on the television screen._

 _"You all know Rumble, The Mechanized Menace, right? He's... well, I know he's more of a loner, but he is actually a good friend. More than that. He is my best friend. We went through all the hard times together. And he's in a relationship with Tristana, not me. So, yeah, the rumors about me and her..."_

 _He didn't hear the rest of the statement._

 _He had to shut off the television before he lost control._

 _All his hopes that he thought were safe and completely out of reach were now all crushed in an instant as they fell before him, crumbling to pieces one by one._

 _Teemo... his best friend...  
_

 _...betrayed him._

 _The thought itself was extremely bitter._

 _He had held back nothing._

 _He could have._

 _The crowd had wanted more, that was all. Maybe he would have been less of a favorite among them if he didn't choose to say it._

 _But he did it. For his own sake._

 _For his title's sake._

 _None for Rumble's sake._

 _And now, everyone would know that the famous, awesome, fabulous Teemo was best friends with a mechanic that lived a life that was the complete opposite of the Swift Scout's._

 _Everyone would know about Tristana's relationship with him as well._

 _Everyone would soon see how terrible a yordle like him was, and how he was messing up with Teemo's life._

 _It was over._

 _His life - the perfect calmness of being unnoticed, the peace and quiet of it... all of it was gone._

 _Because of Teemo._

 _Because of his best friend._

 _Because of one single vile, disgusting act of betrayal._

 _Rumble couldn't even believe that he had done that._

 _Maybe it was a nightmare._

 _But it was not._

 _It was too much._

 _This was beyond Rumble's forgiveness._

 _His only, single friend in his life apart from Tristana was now his worst enemy._

 _And he never let enemies into his life._

 _Particularly not those who cared about their fame and title more than their friends... and their promises._

* * *

 _Teemo sighed with relief as the crowd finally dissisipated. The interview had went...more than well, and he was bombarded by cheers and chants for the whole night until they were finally permitted to leave._

 _He didn't expect to see Rumble right outside the Institute as he exited._

 _"Oh, hey Rumble! What brings you here?"_

 _"..."_

 _"You should have seen what happened just now! I mean, you would have, if you were here all the time... Rumble? Buddy?"_

 _"Don't ever call me that again." A snarl came from the blue yordle. "I'm here to tell you that I'm done with you and all of your shit. Just get out of my way and we'll pretend that nothing had ever happened between us."_

 _"...What?"_

 _"Don't act like you don't know anything! You broke the promise that you made so faithfully! I trusted you to keep it for my whole life! But what happened? You, the attention seeking whore,_ betrayed _me just because the crowd wanted you to! You are not a friend! You're my worst nemesis!"_

 _"Rumble, I -"_

 _"Don't give me all that "give me another chance" or "let me explain" bullshit! I've have had enough of you, and enough is_ enough _! You never even considered my feelings, so fuck off!"_

 _And with that, Rumble ran off into the darkness, his form disappearing into the shadows of the night._

 _The impact of what Teemo had just done finally hit him at full force._

 _"No... What have I done?"_

* * *

 **So this is the end of my first chapter, where the whole backstory of Teemo and Rumble have been revised in flashback form. And I feature a Tristana/Rumble ship in this series. Don't mind me! I like the ship too, although it's not my best one with Tris!**

 **Stay tuned for next chapter!  
**

 **~Frosty**


End file.
